The Lost Princess of Time
by Angel SilverWinter
Summary: Princess Analita Santia Valcona meeting the Legendary Power Rangers in a dream. this story is in two parts i am currently writting the second one.


**O**nce upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Analita Santia Valcona, she didn't know that she was a princess; this is because she is one of the lost princesses of time.

One day/night the little princess was having a dream, but it wasn't a dream at all it was in fact a vision of the past/future coming together as one, in this dream she was floating in midair with the most beautiful iridescent wings in all the lands, they were very delicate & they had a iridescent glow to them. As the princess was floating above the forest she heard a strange noise coming from all around the woods it sounded like a lot of small fights/battles were going on below they were coming from the south, the north, east & the west of her location, after a couple of minutes went by she started to follow in the direction of the closet battle that was taking place, when she looked below her she couldn't believe her eye's for what she saw wasn't a human at all but a monster that was attacking a group of kids, but these kids weren't your ordinary kind, this is because they have a special power/aura to them. That was because they were in fact the _Legendary Power Rangers._

The princess tried to warn the rangers that there was a monster behind them (aka all around them in fact), but they couldn't hear a single word all that really happened was a nice cool breeze started to blow. So the little girl thought that she might as well go & join the fight, but she found one little problem which she couldn't get down from the spot she was at, she thought very hard to do something, but every thing she tried never even worked, so she was forced to watch as the ranger's had to battle there way through the horde of monsters to get to the destination, which is still unknown to them at the moment of time.

This particular group of ranger's had the power over different kinds of element's/spirits, but they were still out numbered & they were beginning to loose the battle, until the princess thought of a way to help them, so she decided to call for the help of the sprits/magic of nature it self, at first it didn't work, but then an amazing thing happened right before the girl/the ranger's eye's the tree's started to come to life & that was how this group of ranger's were able to defeat the enemies.

But they were still confused as to where the unknown help had come from, but they had no time to ponder this because they were being called to the centre of the forest, where a great battle was continuing with the other ranger's. When the ranger's had disappeared further into the forest the princess felt a strange sort of energy coming from some where, but this energy was taking her to the very place where the ranger's were battling the biggest monster of them all. When they had defeated the last enemy, they thought the battle was over, but unfortunately for the princess it was really the beginning of her battle of time it self, as the princess was descending to greet the ranger's, the monster had risen from the dead to double the size it was before hand right behind the princess.

But as the ranger's decided that it was time to use there mega powers aka the zoids, a protection shield went up all around them in which it had ended up stopping the ranger's from powering up the zoids, but it also left the princess right open for an attack from the monster. The princess was afraid at first, but then she heard a strange voice telling her that she is the only one who can defeat this monster once & for all, & to end the greatest battle that has been going on as long as she could remember.

The princess didn't know how to fight this monster but she had to try some thing so she pulled out her bow & arrow's, she said a few incantation words & the ordinary arrow changes into a blue flame lightning arrow in which she sent at the monster, but it didn't even make mark on him at all, instead it just made him very angry, so he struck down at the princess who fallen to the ground, the ranger's thought she was dead & so did the monster, but they were all wrong, for the princess didn't die at all instead she became her true self which is in fact the _Legendary Crystal Silmarin Elven Warrior Princess, _who has the most powerful magic of time it self, this is because she isn't just a _elven princess, she is also a sprit fairy, the goddess of light, the child of light, the guardian of light, an enchantress, summoner, sorceress, a legendary warrior, a vampire, a mermaid, an anamagus (aka a shapeshifer- into a white wolf),the phoenix & most of all she is a time lord, _who has the power over all of the element's as well as the power over time it self, but she also became the _Crystal Silmarin Power Ranger_.

It was she who was destined to end the darkness & rid the world of all the evil in it, so she called forth all of the power that she possessed & sent a blue flame lightning bolt phoenix right at the monster & when it hit the monster, the monster started to scream in agony from the burns & it disintegrated out of this world & from time it self, that was the last time they ever saw the monster again.

When the battle was over the shield disappeared & the ranger's stared straight at the little girl in wonder as she descended to the ground once more into the middle of the ranger's, after a moment of silence the woods started to change & the princess as well as all of the ranger's were transported to the edge of the enchanted waters of the crystal glade, thus this was where the princesses story came about & that was when the ranger's new that the darkness/ dark times were truly over for good, but they weren't the only ones to see the rebirth of the princess as well as the enchanted forest, this was because a group of strong warriors/vampires were marching across the waters from the other side of the lake & when they had reached the princess, the king said "thank god you are safe" & finally every one went back home after that, but when the princess woke up in the morning & to her amazement the dream wasn't a dream at all, this is because it did really happen to her & that was the day when the lost princess of time was found once again.

**THE END!**

0


End file.
